Julius STRIKES!
by alexbrowntalk
Summary: This is a alternative universe fiction. Basicly changes Asuka into a male character. Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The three stooges had just finished school for the day. The schools infamous trio where deciding how to spend the rest of the evening.

"I think we need to catch up on our studies," Sighed Kensuke. Toji's face lit up, he now wouldn't need a lame excuse to go to see Misato. (Not that it ever stopped him before) He treasured every glance he could get of the older beauty. He was about to speak, but Shinji spoke up interrupting him, "Go to my place right? I can read both of your minds, any excuse will do. I doubt we will get any studying done though." Ikari sighed.

"Who needs an excuse to see Misato?" Toji replied smirking, wrapping his arm round Shinji's shoulder." Shinji pulled away complaining "If you want to swap apartments. I would be more than glad to. You don't know what a slob Katsuragi is!"

"I think Shinji would rather share with a guy. I don't think Shinji is the sort of boy that's interested in woman, if you catch my drift" Kensuke Joked

"Kensuke!" Shinji protested with a frown. Toji joined in the teasing. "I think he has a crush on yours truly, not that I blame him, with my rugged good looks." Toji boasted with an impish grin. "Sorry Shinji you're not my type, you lack boobies, and being the wrong gender also doesn't help." Toji then thumped Shinji on the arm playfully.

"Oww…. If you don't cut that out I won't let you come to my place. Now behave!" Shinji demanded. "YES SIR! BEST BEHAVIOR FROM NOW ON SIR" Kensuke and Toji shouted simultaneously, doing a mock military salute. Shinji shrugged his shoulders, what could he do about those two? There where his only friends in the world really, not that anyone else would take them.

The gang soon arrived at Shinji's front door, much to Shinji's relief. Kensuke was teasing Toji on the way to Ikari's place, about liking men with boobies, insinuating that he must like sumo wrestlers. _"God those two can be so annoying sometimes." _He thought. The argument stopped soon as they arrived at the front door. Toji, and Kensuke wanted to be on there best behavior for Misato.

"It's lucky for Misato that she gets to spend time with a real man." Toji sighed to himself. "You're not the only man about. Don't lump me with Shinji" Kensuke protested with a glare.

Toji, and Kensuke where disappointed to find that Misato wasn't home. _"Well at least we can get some studying done before Misato arrives"_ Ikari thought to himself cheerfully. _"When Misato was about those two stooges couldn't add one plus one."_ "Why must the whole school lump me with those two." Ikari muttered to himself.

"Need a piss guys" Toji informed everyone as he head to the bathroom. "Too much information." Kensuke called back. Kensuke then noticed someone in the bathroom. "Someone is already in the bathroom!" He warned.

It was too late, Toji already bumped into the person who was just coming out. Toji blinked looking at the boy. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Me? I am the great Julius Langley Soryu." The teenage boy replied with a surprised look on his face, it was almost like he was shocked someone wouldn't recognize him.

Whoever this Julius person was he was slightly taller than Shinji, with a bit more muscle on him. Julius had just gotten out of the bathroom. He felt it was a lucky thing that the towel was strategically covering the right place. He didn't trust these three weirdo's, who ever they where.

He had straight red hair that went down to the shoulder. His half naked body was covered with water. Shinji frowned trying not too looking at his body. Seeing a other boy half naked was the last thing he wanted. Ikari tended to avoid going to the hot springs with other guys, it was a sight he wasn't used too, or wanted too.

It was clear that Julius was a foreigner.

"I suppose one of you three is the third child?" Soryu asked. Before they could reply Julius interrupted "Don't tell me the overgrown ape is the pilot! I refuse to believe that." He complained pointing at Toji.

"Hey!" Toji snapped "What gives you the ri…"

Julius interrupted again. "I give myself the right to say what I want to who I want. Got a problem with that ape?"

Toji was growling, his fists clenching. He wasn't used to people his age disrespecting him like this, most 14 year olds would consider it the height of madness to get Toji mad at them.

Kensuke frowned; he could sense that these insults weren't meant to be light hearted.

Julius brushed past Toji, and headed into Shinji's room to change. "Hey! What are you doing in Ikari's room?" Toji shouted

"Its my room now. I liked this one better Shinji can have the other spare one." Julius replied. "Don't ask me questions while changing idiot."

"Who the hell are you just to act like you own this place?" Toji screamed, his voice getting louder, and louder, with Kensuke, and Shinji holding him back. Toji wanted to smack about this weird foreign kid.

"Don't!" Shinji objected. "That's the second child."

Toji froze in shock, and Kensuke looked at Shinji dumbfounded. "What? You mean this cocky punk?" Toji complained

While I admire the sort of people who can pilot an Eva, I don't quite think it gives them the right to act so arrogant." Kensuke added, nodding his head in agreement with Toji's statement.

"I think he is the one who defeated the 6th angel." Shinji explained.

Julius came out into the hallway fully dressed. He was wearing blue jeans, with a red t-shirt, with the English words "TAP OUT!" on the front. He had his hair tied up into a pony tail. His piercing blue eyes had a cocky glare to them.

"Misato thought this Shinji kid didn't socialize enough. So she decided living with a boy like me, his own age would do him some good. Perhaps some of my greatness will rub off on him. " Julius then stared at Kensuke studying him like a hawk. "Hmmm, well if a geek like you is the third child I can see the problem." Julius sneered.

Kensuke was now starting to really hate this kid too, Toji felt like ringing his neck. Shinji couldn't believe Misato would invite someone like this to live with them. _"Why didn't she ask me first?"_ He thought to himself

Ikari then spoke up "I am Shinji Ikari." Julius walked towards Shinji looking him in the eyes Shinji felt intimidated, and couldn't keep eye contact. "Hmmm, Well I suppose you look like a wimp, not a geek. That's some improvement over the other one. I suppose I can put up with you enough to be a college." He offered Shinji his hand, but Shinji didn't accept it.

"Have it your way kid, I was just trying to be friendly." Julius sighed annoyed with the shyness of Shinji. He needed his peers to look cool, so he wouldn't look bad.

Toji had enough of this strange kid, and grabbed Julius's wrist harshly. "Friendly! You've been nothing but a loud mouth punk for the past few minutes"

Julius glanced up to Toji; even though Julius was taller than Shinji he was still quite a bit smaller than Toji, but he didn't seem the least intimidated.

"I want a apology out of you..., argh!"

Julius bent Toji's arm in a wrist lock, locking it behind his back, he then pushed him to the front door, with Toji screaming in pain. "Geeky open the door so I can evict the gorilla." Julius ordered.

Kensuke hesitated for a second, before wisely realizing that it was be pointless trying to free Toji, as Julius might still end up injuring him, perhaps even breaking something. Kensuke also didn't want Julius to put him in the same hold afterwards.

Kensuke opened the door, Julius then threw Toji out harshly. Toji landed on his backside with a thump, he lay outside the apartment holding his arm in pain, groaning. Kensuke didn't wait to be asked to leave. Julius slammed the door behind them.

Shinji gulped he was now alone with this crazy foreign kid. "If you want to be pal's with me you got to dump those losers." Julius whispered into Shinji's ear as he walked past him. Shinji could feel his hot breath make him shiver in disgust.

Where all foreigners this pushy? Didn't he realize the concept of invading of peoples body space? This wasn't going to be his day; he decided to hide in his new bedroom, until Misato arrived, she had some explaining to do.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"_He is certainly making himself at home. It would have been nice to have a bit of a warning. Katsuragi sure is thoughtless_._"_ Shinji mused as he tried to do his homework. He sighed giving up; he couldn't concentrate with that new kid making himself at home in his old room. He wished he was bold enough to just take his old room back. It also didn't help that his new room was full of Julius's stuff. The strange foreign kid had complained about the size of Japanese rooms.

He sighed, and headed to the bathroom. He needed to relax, and clear his head. He bumped into Julius in the hallway; he was helping himself to some instant noodles. "Hey Shinji I hear you've beaten 3 angels already."

"It's no big deal really." Shinji replied modestly. "Never said it was, you got an unfair head start that's all. When all the angels are all defeated, it will be me who will have the highest score. "

"I believe you" Shinji replied. He couldn't believe that this weirdo was treating it like a video game. He waited impatiently for Julius to get out of the way of the bathroom door.

"Consider yourself the auxiliary reserve, while I am elite. I am like the Panzer corps; you're like those Italian mobile coffins they passed as tanks in the Second World War." Julius boasted.

"Your sure talk big for a rookie." Shinji muttered under his breath.

"Rookie? You're the one who's the third child. I am the second child." Julius snapped in indignation. "Just because you was rushed out to battle without training, doesn't mean you should be proud of yourself." Soryu added.

"Ok I'm sorry" Shinji apologized meekly, to avoid trouble. He wasn't too hot at the idea of getting this psychopath too mad at him.

"_This kid seems to be a spineless push over; this is going to be a lot of fun_" Julius thought with a evil grin. Shinji was disturbed by the look of Julius's face.

"I think I am going back to my room now." Shinji said with a sigh, giving up on the idea of a bath.

"Be careful you don't go blind in one eye" Joked Julius.

Shinji frowned, asking. "Are all Americans like this?"

"I am German. You can't tell the difference?" Julius seemed more amused, than annoyed at Shinji getting his nationality mixed up. "I am making some food to eat, its all junk but you can join me if you want." The German offered.

"No thanks." he replied going back into his room. Shinji was now seriously considering moving out. He was sure there where cardboard boxes who had hobos that where better company than this kid. He crashed on his bed, and closed his eyes.

Shinji lay there waiting for Misato to come back. He wasn't sure if he was going to demand an explanation from her, but he was sure thinking about it. Shinji lost track of time, he couldn't understand it, just as he was getting used to living with Misato, and this had to happen to him.

"Brought you some supper, a skinny dork like you needs all the junk food he can get." Shinji sighed, couldn't he even get any peace here from him.

The thoughts running though Ikari's mind where the things he didn't dare say._ "You attack one of my friends, insult me, and belittle me; then you try to act friendly! What are you crazy? "_

"This tastes like shit! Despite being sexyMisato is a slob. A woman with her body needs to take care of it with a good diet. I suppose I can't expect a child like you to take care of her, that's a real mans job." Julius mumbled with his mouth full.

It was endless, going on about how cool he was, about what a child he was. He had only known him for a short while; he was getting sick of it.

"Don't worry Shinji will make a man out of you. When I am done with one of my girlfriends I will pass one on to you." The German said with a loud chuckle, he then leaned closer to Shinji studying him. "I suppose some girls might find you sort of cute in a wimpish sort of way." Julius commented.

Shinji had had enough of this nonsense. "The sort of guy that boasts about it loudly is the sort that hasn't done it" Shinji snapped.

Julius laughed and replied. "Don't get Jealous Shinji. Not everyone can be as cool as me, more like no one, not even that Kaji, comes pretty close though."

"I am going to do some homework now." Shinji hinted.

Julius didn't take the hint, and was still sitting there eating. "Well don't let me stop you. If you need any help from a super genius that's gone to university just ask. What you're working on will be childs play for someone like me." He offered.

Shinji didn't quite take his boast seriously. "I don't need your help, that would be cheating anyway" He replied coldly.

Meanwhile Misato was getting drunk at a bar, having an argument with Kaji. Why did have that slob have to return now? She wished he would return to wherever he came from. While drinking her 8th beer she couldn't shake the feeling from her alcohol fuelled mind, that she had forgotten something important. "_I will ask S…shinji to remind me we I get home later on. He is such a g..good kid."_

To be continued.


End file.
